


The Edge of Glory

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song while on a team night out makes Merri realise that there is no reason she should be alone. (Brody/Pride)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



A few hours earlier, Meredith Brody had decided she was going out with her co-workers tonight. Chris had invited Addie Watkins along, while Sebastian brought his girlfriend and Loretta ended up snagging someone in the middle of the night and disappeared. She hated that they were all so coupled up. She didn't date, and if she did the only one she wanted was probably off limits. Though she was sure that he was as annoyed by the couples all around them. When one song started playing and everyone left their table, the two of them were once again left with all the bags and belongings.

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight, yeah, baby!  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight** _

They slipped round to sit beside each other, watching their friends. Merri focused on the music, the lyrics, and they seemed to be telling a story, one that would apply to the two of them. Sat there with all the couples around, there was really no reason why they should be alone. They were adults, friends, and Merri wasn't going to deny that he was attractive. She just wondered if he was thinking the same, but when she looked back to him, it was obvious he was thinking something similar.

_**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong tonight, yeah, baby!  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight** _

There was a simple fact playing here for them, and that was that they were both free, single and adults. She had caught his long lingering looks on her, but had never decided to address them before. What had happened the day after Mardi Gras was something they'd never spoken about either. So rather than saying anything now, where they might be broken from the spell of the song, she leant up and kissed him once, lightly. Barely enough for him to respond to before she pulled back. This was wrong probably, he was her boss, but it seemed right now.

_**Another shot before we kiss the other side tonight, yeah, baby!  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight** _

She then sat there looking at him, downing her shot as she did. He mirrored her moves half a second slower, then leant forward and crushed his lips to hers. They managed to move into a position where they could breathe through their noses, not requiring them to separate even an inch while they started exploring each other. The first time they'd been together it had been fast and unplanned, hopefully, this was slower.

_**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames tonight, yeah, baby!  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight** _

Almost everyone around them knew who they were. The club was filled with their fellow agents, and the cops they worked with regularly, but she didn't care. So what if they all knew what was going on here, and it wasn't too bad that everyone knew her name. It meant she'd never need to explain it to anyone. All thought left her mind as King pulled her closer into him, and then as the others came back they all decided it was time to call it a night, and it was time for her to jump into the fire.

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous** _  
_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_  
_**Where we can both fall far in love** _

Considering everyone lived in different areas of the city they all got separate cabs. Addie and Chris were the first off, then Loretta and whoever she was with. Sebastian and his girl set off walking, leaving Merri and King stood in the rank alone. She only looked at him then slipped her hand into his, ordering the cab back to her place. This was going to be the time that changed their relationship. While they'd both had a few drinks, they were mostly sober, and this still seemed like a good idea. Wherever she was taking them now, in their personal relationship, it was going to be them falling for each other, and trying to discover if they were going to be able to maintain a relationship.

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you** _

There were no words as she paid the cab or got out, and by the time they were up to her door they were all over each other. She couldn't keep her hands off him, and she was already sure that as soon as they got indoors, this would be hard pressed to make it to the bedroom. She took a few deep breaths, and led them through, stopping every few seconds to push off another item of his clothing. This was absolutely not what she'd expected, but the song had been right. There had been no need for them to be alone.

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,** _  
_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
_**I'm on the edge with you.** _

They crashed to the bed, and it didn't take them that long before they were being pushed over the edge, and laying alone together afterwards it became obvious that they had been closer to that cliff than either of them had expected. It had barely taken a push, but then they'd been over and gone, and they had maybe realised what they needed. They needed each other, and Merri was happy to live with that.


End file.
